Change of Clothes
by Romance on Express
Summary: Time for a little change of uniform for the famous Crimson Blades.


Request fic for yomigaere from tumblr. Squint for Clair/Nel.

* * *

The two Crimson Blades strode through the streets, determined and sure of their destination. One, Clair Lasbard, was rather calm and passive, pleasantly enjoying the days bringing's. The other, Nel Zelpher, was trying to remain calm and passive, begrudgingly matching pace with her companion. Neither had spoken a word about this particular 'mission', ordered upon them by Lasselle. The Magistrate had simply taken one look at them returning from a mission to report, told them their new directive, and dismissed them. Clair had taken it in stride – she always could handle Lasselle better. Nel on the other hand, no so much. As far as she was concerned, the Crimson Blade took orders from no one but her majesty herself. But when Lasselle was right, she'd have to agree. Gritting her teeth and fisting her hands, but agreeing none-the-less.  
So here they were, back in Peterny, weaving through the small weekend crowds in hunt for new armour and clothes. According to Lasselle, theirs was in "a dismal state beyond usefulness and disrespect". And, indeed, after the score of missions the two had taken recently without much break, their garb had gotten rather poor and bloody in spots, despite the small time they put into cleaning. The grey-haired of the pair hadn't truly noticed that it was that bad, but accepted that it was time to go shopping, and silenced any protest or complaint from Nel with a quirked eyebrow.

"Forget it, Clair." Nel folded her arms, glaring at the tunic the other runologist held up.  
"Oh, come on, Nel. It's not that bad."  
"…" It really was a lot shorter than the one she already had. "I just want to replace everything I have and get back to Aquios."  
Clair sighed. "We've been given an opportunity to change our outfits, here. Why not have a little fun with it?" When she was met with silence, she tried another tactic. "It would help, travelling into other territories with something else on then what we've worn since initiation…"  
Now it was Nel's turn to sigh. "Fine." She grabbed the tunic and went to the change rooms. Clair smiled to herself, grabbing a sleeveless long tunic, a set of gloves, and a purple stripped scarf near the doors. As an afterthought, the woman selected another scarf, mostly blue, and threw it over the door to Nel's room before slipping into her own.  
Both changed, and slipped on the light armour the shop offered to the legions of the queen. Stepping out together, they looked over eachother, Nel in curiosity, Clair in appreciation, before moving to a mirror.  
"It shows my runes too easily…"  
Clair fingered the sleeve of on glove. "These don't cover much at all..." She grabbed the attention of a clerk, requesting a longer pair. Turning back to their reflections, she ignored the annoyed look on Nel's face. "You're a Crimson Blade. The amount of skin you show is irrelevant."  
As the clerk came back with Clair's gloves, Nel had to, yet again, agree. "I suppose it would be easier to move in this one."  
"Mhm, especially with more stealth missions in your future." She brushed at her own tunic, replacing her gloves. "Could I get a heavier set of armour in this size?"  
"Of course my lady."  
"Would it be possible to get a chest piece for this?" Nel tugged on a sleeve.  
"Yes my lady. I'll be just a moment."  
They stood in front of the mirror until the clerk returned, Clair tugging up her gloves over some of her runes.  
"Here you are."  
"Thank you," they responded, taking their respective pieces.

Finished, they stood at the counter in their new clothes, armour and old weapons in place.  
"Thank you for doing business with us."  
Clair bowed a bit while Nel nodded her head. "Thank you for your help."  
The clerk returned the gesture, and the pair left into the afternoon sun.  
"Now, was that really that bad?" At Nel's dubious look she stifled a laugh.  
The woman shook her head. "We could be doing more important things then shopping for half an hour."  
"Training can wait for a little pampering and prepping."  
A sigh. Clair shook her own head, re-wrapped locks in purple shifting as she smiled. No, she didn't care for it either, but it was part of their job, and it had its advantages. Nel would simply have to live with it.


End file.
